Frozen Out
Frozen Out is the fifth episode of the second season of Static Shock. It first aired on February 22, 2002. Plot It's Christmas time, and everyone is happy. Because of his hero duties, Virgil is a little late to Frieda's Hanukkah party. Suddenly, the power goes out on the whole block, and he uses his electricity to pick up a radio broadcast about a knockout of the local power station. Donning his costume once again, he gets to the station and sees that it's covered in ice. Just after he melts it, he is attacked by an unknown assailant that bombards him with giant spikes of ice. Struggling to ward off the attacks, he challenges the other to show. Looking around, he sees a homeless girl, who asks him for change, and he passes her by, saying he has more important things to do. Later on, Virgil is at the mall with Daisy, and he sees the girl again. When he notices frost coating the windows near her, he excuses himself. Meanwhile, the girl admires a glass sculpture, but the storekeeper tries to discreetly shoo her out. She freaks out and trashes the mall with ice and snow. Static appears to protect everyone else, nearly pinned by a pillar of ice in doing so. In a store, the girl sees a younger girl, whose mother is clutching her protectively. This recalls memories from her own past, and she breaks down in tears, leaving the scene. By the time Static frees himself, she is gone. At a community center, Virgil and Richie are helping gather boxes of supplies while Virgil's dad and Reverend Anderson oversee things. It's heavy work, but the reverend explains that these are the only sources of support for many homeless people, even in this season. Then, Virgil realizes he's late for a party and runs out. But party plans go on hold when he gets a call from Richie—the downtown and highways have been gridlocked by snow. Static confronts the girl. The only name she gives for herself is "Permafrost". When Static says, "You have to come with me now", she sees the child-services worker in his place. She loses it and blasts him away with her powers. She flees, easily running on the frozen streets and burying Static in snow when he tries to follow. Digging himself out, Static traces the girl's last movements to a building filled with homeless people. He finds a photograph with one side torn out of it, with the remaining portion showing a little girl with her mom. He goes to the church to talk with Reverend Anderson about her. He learns her name is Maureen Connor, and she lost her mom years ago, while her stepfather deserted both of them. Anderson also reminds him that because of that traumatic event, Maureen suffers from mental illnesses, a condition not uncommon among the majority of homeless people. When he asks how he might be able to help her, the reverend advises him that she is not merely one from a group of "homeless people". She is a human being, just as they are, and any help and understanding must be given uniquely to her. Static leaves with many questions still unanswered, but the next time they meet, it's her that seeks him out, demanding her picture back. Dodging her attacks, he tries talking to her, and when he calls her by her name, she starts to calm down. He offers her help, and he eventually gains her trust by saying he lost his mom as well, knowing the pain never really fades. She confesses to Static that when you're homeless, "people look right through you. It's like you're not even there". Maureen thought when she got the powers, things would get better. Sadly, she realized that they didn't and begins to cry saying she more alone than ever. Static give Maureen a hug and she hugs him back in comfort as it begins to snow. Maureen is taken to the church to meet with Reverend Anderson and he discusses that he and everyone wants to help, but the choice must be hers. Maureen agrees saying, "I want...to get better." She eventually joins the church homeless program where she can get help, but not before she smiles at Static and thanks him on her way out to get some warm clothes. Static asks Reverend Anderson if she'll be all right, and the latter assures him, "as we say in my business, you have to have faith" . Seated with his and Richie's families, Virgil listens to Reverend Anderson's interfaith service, and he learns what Christmas is really about. Quotes Static: (after getting a snowball thrown at him) Come on, Maureen, chill out! Permafrost: You... you know my name? Static: I found out from some people - people who care about you. Permafrost: Nobody cares about me! Static: Whoa! Slow down! I''' care, and I want to help. I know what you've gone through. '''Permafrost: How could you know? Static: Because... I''' lost '''my mom, too. (the snow around them then dies down) I know how hard it is, how the pain never really goes away. (he hands her the picture as she pulls her hood back) Is that why you did what you did at the mall and the power station? Permafrost: Those families, all happy and warm in their homes... they have no idea how it is out here. When you're homeless, people look right through you. It's like you're not even there. Static: Yeah, I've been guilty of that. Permafrost: I felt when I got these powers, things would get better for me. They didn't. (starts to cry) I'm more alone now than ever! (as she cries, Static walks over and hugs her, and she holds onto him for comfort) ---- Reverend Anderson: Now, Johanna here runs our homeless program. She'll get you some warm clothes. It's been pretty cold out there. Permafrost: Yes, it has. (walks over and sees Static, and gives him a grateful smile) Thank you. Static: (nods in return, smiling, and then looks over at Reverend Anderson) Will she be all right? Reverend Anderson: I don't know. But as we say in my business, you have to have faith. ---- Reverend Anderson: I want to tell you that, despite our differences, we all have in common certain basic human beliefs. Whether you are a disciple of Muhammad, a child of Abraham, or a member of the Body of Christ, you know that you are called upon to care for the needy and the poor. This great country of ours is so very blessed — yet for some, the blessings are out of reach. Therefore, it is our duty to offer them safe conduct through life's difficult journey — to be their ambassadors of compassion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2